


Miss you, mate

by Stolzbleibt



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), TaskForce141 members, slash if you want, translation possible if requested
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolzbleibt/pseuds/Stolzbleibt
Summary: "Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut."





	Miss you, mate

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! Read tags.
> 
> Ich hoffe dieser Oneshot gefällt euch, wenn ja lasst gerne ein Review da, und wenn nicht bin ich immer offen für konstruktive Kritik. Lasst mich wissen wie ihr sie findet, es hilft mir sehr :)  
> Außerdem lässt sich hier (wie in eigentlich alle meinen Stories) Slash zwischen den Zeilen lesen, wenn man will. Ich Schippe unsere 141 Jungs definitiv. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten also viel Spaß!
> 
> Call of Duty Modern Warfare und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Die Idee und meine Charaktere schon.

Miss you, mate

Mit einem Scheppern zerbrach die Wodkafalsche an der Wand. Der allgegenwärtige Gestank von Alkohol wurde noch etwas stärker. Es war dunkel in der verdreckten Wohnung. Ob es Tag oder Nacht war, wusste der Mann schon lange nicht mehr. Seit Tagen hatte kein Tageslicht seinen Weg auf sein Gesicht gefunden. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine schwache Tischlampe. Ihr Licht offenbarte ein durchwühltes Wohnzimmer. Die Wände hatten Flecken von Blut und Alkohol. Unzählige Flaschen verteilten sich über den Boden und Tabletten aller Formen und Größen lagen zwischen ihnen. Der Spiegel war schon am ersten Tag zerschlagen worden. Es stank nach Schweiß und Erbrochenem aber dies störte den einzigen Bewohner nicht. Zusammengekauert saß er in einer dunklen Ecke des kleinen Raumes und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Seine Haut war blass und an den Armen zerschnitten. Seine bebenden Finger waren gebrochen und seine Knöchel aufgeplatzt. Tränen liefen ihm über die herausstechenden Wangenknochen und tropften auf den kalten Boden. Mit jedem Schluchzen krümmte sich sein schwacher Körper immer weiter. Sein Jauchzen verwandelte sich innerhalb Sekunden in einen verzweifelten Schrei. Er schrie und schrie nach Erlösung. Er schrie nach ihnen, wohl wissend, dass sie nicht kommen würden. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ihn seine Nachbarn hören konnten. Bis heute war sowieso keiner gekommen. Keiner scherte sich um ihn. Er war völlig alleine. Mit letzter Kraft hievte er sich an einer Kommode hoch und warf sie dabei um. Torkelnd stolperte er über die Flaschen zu seinem Sofa, seinem Bett. Weinend lies er sich auf es fallen und wühlte blind auf dem Kaffeetisch. Die viel zu schlanken Finger ergriffen eine der Pillen und führten sie zu seinen zersprungenen Lippen. Trocken schluckte er sie runter da er genau wusste, dass alle Flaschen um ihn herum leer waren. Er wusste nicht was er da geschluckt hatte und das war ihm auch egal. In der stillen Hoffnung, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, rollte er sich zusammen und weinte sich, wie schon seit Woche, in den Schlaf. 

Er erwachte in einem richtigen Bett. Der Raum war dunkel. Als er sich umsah erkannte er einen leuchtenden Spalt und setzte sich auf. Neugierig wie ein Kind ging er auf die verschlossene Tür zu und tastete nach der Türklinke. Er fand sie und öffnete die Tür. Als er von einem warmen Licht überflutet wurde fiel ihm auf, dass er sich gut fühlte. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis zu weinen und sich volllaufen zu lassen. Als er auf seine Hände blickte waren diese makellos. Sie hatten eine gesunde Farbe, waren unverletzt und nicht mehr so knochig. Er sah wieder hoch und sah in sein Spiegelbild. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass dieses vorher gar nicht da gewesen war. Der Mann war viel zu ergriffen von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Er sah aus wie früher. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern fuhr es sich über die Wange. Sie war nicht mehr eingefallen und hatte eine rosige Farbe. Alles an seinem Gesicht sah gesund aus. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr so trüb und sein rechter Mundwinkel war leicht nach oben gezogen. Aber was ihn am meisten erstaunte war, dass er den Spiegel nicht zerschlug so wie das letzte Mal als er in einen gesehen hatte. Er verspürte keinen Hass als er sich selbst in die blauen Augen sah. Keinen Ekel, nichts. Er verstand nicht. Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er ein Kichern hinter sich vernahm. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah auf ein kleines Mädchen hinab. Ihre dunklen Locken standen in einem starken Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten ihn an. Ungläubig streckte er reflexartig seine große Hand nach ihr aus. „Emma?“ seine Stimme war lautlos. Das kleine Mädchen lachte nur und griff nach seiner Hand. Stürmisch rannte sie los und er folgte ihr. Er folgte seiner kleinen Schwester, die eigentlich schon seit vielen Jahren tot war. Sie führte ihn durch viele große Räume, in welche helles Tageslicht herein schien. Er kannte diese Räume. Er fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurück geschmissen, wie er seiner Schwester durch sein Elternhaus folgte. Als wäre der Unfall nie passiert. Als wäre sie nie gestürzt. Selbst den Geruch kannte er. Blaubeerpancakes. So wie es bis zu dem Tod Emmas an jedem Morgen in seinem Haus gerochen hat. Aber Emma war da. Er spürte die Wärme ihrer Hand in der seinen. Wie er ihr Lachen vermisst hatte. Sie rannte noch immer aber plötzlich veränderte sich seine ganze Umgebung, der Geruch blieb jedoch. Der Lockenkopf wurde langsamer und steuerte eine große Tür an. Stimmen vieler drangen in seinen Kopf. Lautes Lachen fand seinen Weg durch die vertraute Schwingtür. Das Mädchen an seiner Seite war verschwunden doch die Wärme, die von ihr ausgegangen war, blieb. Sie war immer noch da, irgendwie. Dadurch ermutigt schob er die Tür auf und wurde prompt von einem einheitlichen ‚Guten Morgen, Captain’ begrüßt. Vertraute Gesichter lächelten ihn an und es wurden grüßend Hände gehoben. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Alle seine Männer waren da. Archer, Toad, Royce, Meat, Ozone, Scarecrow und noch so viele mehr. Sie waren wirklich da. So viele Tränen hatte er diesen Männern hinterher geweint und jetzt standen sie alle vor ihm. Lachend und gesund. Lebendig. Seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an als er zu seinen Freunden lief. Diese nahmen ihn in den Arm und klopften ihm auf die Schulter. „Lang nicht mehr gesehen, Captain“, lachte Ozone. „Schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Sir“, stimmte auch Toad mit ein. Archer schlug ihm ein und zog ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung. Er war sprachlos. Tränen des Glücks liefen ihm über die Wangen. Seine Männer fingen an zu erzählen und herumzualbern. Es war wie damals. Der Captain konnte es nicht glauben. Alles was fehlte waren zwei ganz bestimmte Personen. Gerade als er sich nach seinen besten Männern umsehen wollte spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Hoffnungsvoll drehte er sich um und wurde auch schon von dem geliebten Schädel angegrinst:„ Hallo, John.“ Alles was John heraus bekam war ein ungläubiges Hauchen. Die Tränen liefen ihm ungehalten über das Gesicht und er schluchzte zitternd als er sich auf seinen alten Freund schmiss. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und krallte sich wie ein Ertrinkender in seinen Rücken. Er weinte hemmungslos:„Simon?“ „Ich habe dich, Mate. Ich bin hier“, wie lange hatte er diese Stimme nicht mehr gehört? Die Stimmen der anderen entfernten sich bis sie nur noch ein leises Flüstern waren. So leise, dass er sich völlig auf Simon konzentrieren konnte aber immer noch so laut, dass er die Anwesenheit seiner Männer spüren konnte. Das und das leise Kichern seiner Schwester in seinem Kopf gaben im die Geborgenheit, die er so lange Zeit vermisst hatte. „Ich habe ihn gekriegt, Simon. Ich habe Shepherd getötet, Simon. Ich dachte es würde danach leichter werden aber das tat es nicht. Gott, meine Rache war alles was ich hatte und dann... dann... ich...“, seine Stimme versagte. Sofort schlangen sich Simons Arme enger um den bebenden Körper seines Captains. Dieser Mann war gebrochen. Jeder der ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte war fort. Selbst seine Arbeit war ihm genommen worden. Dieser Mann war für eine zu lange Zeit alleine gewesen. Er gab sich die Schuld für all dies. Für den Tod seiner Männer und all den Lügen. „Schhh. Ich weiß, John. All dies war nicht deine Schuld. Hörst du? Es war nicht deine Schuld“, der Lieutenant strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, „ nicht deine Schuld.“ Lange hielt er ihn. Mit der Zeit versiegten die Tränen beider und John schluchzte nur noch in Simons Schulter. Als auch dies aufhörte drückte John seinen alten Freund etwas von sich und fragte mit angeschlagener Stimme:„ Wo ist Roach?“ Simon lächelte beruhigend:„ Immer bei dir. So wie wir alle. Wir haben dich nie wirklich verlassen, John.“ Seine Stimme wurde dumpf. Um John wurde alles verschwommen:„Nein... Nein, Simon verlasse mich nicht. Lass mich nicht allein. Simon ich hab Angst. Bitte ich... ich vermisse euch so sehr. Bitte...“ „Du musst zurück, John. Hab keine Angst wir werden auf dich warten, Bruder.“ Simons Stimme war beinahe nicht zu hören. John kämpfte dagegen an aufzuwachen aber er spürte wie alles unklar wurde. Er wollte nicht zurück. Er wollte nicht von alledem weg. Er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. „Sag Gary, dass ich bald da sein werde. Sag ihm...“, seine Worte waren nur noch ein Echo in der Dunkelheit, „ sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut.“ 

Als John erwachte war die Leere wieder da. Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren und sein Magen war verkrampft vor Übelkeit. Die Schnitte an seinen Armen brannten und sein eigener Gestank trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Es war stockduster. Die Lampe musste durchgebrannt sein oder vielleicht hatten sie ihm auch einfach den Strom abgestellt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er brauchte kein Licht um den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu finden. Als er aufstand brach er vor Schwindel beinahe zusammen, riss sich dann aber ein letztes Mal zusammen und trat den Müll zur Seite. Seine mageren Finger bebten als er die Klinke herunter drückte und den sauberen Raum betrat. Obwohl es draußen dämmerte war er für einige Sekunden geblendet. Als sich seine brennenden Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten ging er zu seinem Nachttisch. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade und blickte auf einen schwarzen Kasten. Er nahm ihn heraus und setzte sich mit ihm auf das gemachte Bett. Bevor er ihn jedoch öffnete griff er noch einmal in die Schublade. Als er seine geschundene Hand wieder heraus zog baumelten zwei silberne Ketten von ihr. Lange betrachtete er das glitzernde Metall und las zwei ganz bestimmte Namen immer wieder. Simon Riley und Gary Sanderson. Es riss ihn aus seiner Starre als eine einzelne Träne in seine Hand tropfte. Er bemerkte, dass es Nacht geworden war, und dass der Mond eine schöne Abwechslung zu der schwachen Tischlampe war. Mit einem leidenden Lächeln auf den trockenen Lippen öffnete er das Kästchen. Behutsam nahm der den Revolver in die rechte Hand und stellte sicher, dass er auch wirklich geladen war. Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er die Marken seiner besten Freunde, seiner einzigen Familie. Seine Gedanken waren bei all seinen Männer, die ihr Leben durch eine riesige Lüge verloren hatten. Er rief sich jedes einzelne Gesicht in das Gedächtnis und salutierte ihnen mit der Waffe an seiner Schläfe. Ich komme, Mates. Euer Captain war lange genug fort. Und er drückte ab.


End file.
